Users of graphics editing programs, such as Adobe® Photoshop® or Adobe® Illustrator®, may anchor or secure one portion of a graphical object before editing another portion of the same graphical object. Conventional methods for anchoring or locking graphical objects typically involve a two step process. First, a user selects a portion of the graphical object to lock. Next, a user manually selects a locking tool to secure the selection or lock it in place. The two-step process for anchoring graphical objects can be time consuming and inefficient.